Electric Arm Wrestle
Episode1 When you guys recorded this first episode, you didnt record it all the way so you got to miss a lot, and the show starts off with Frankie explaning the challenge. (episode might be weird since i lost my whole writing on the first episode so now i gotta write it all over but im not gonna put a lot of effert on this episode) Frankie explains the first ever challenge. She says this challenge is going to be a little diffrent then any other challenge. This challenge is based on strength. "You girls first challenge is a simple game of arm wrestling!" Frankie Shouts out. "Arm Wrestling? Is that the best you can think of?" Sienna questions Frankie. "Well im glad you asked that" Frankie replied "This isnt some old game of Arm wrestling. As you can see there are these red buttons you have press on after defeating your competitor, The person who loses gets SHOCKED! and is eliminated from the game while the winner moves up for a chance to win a grand prize!" "Whats the Prize?" Ronnie Asks, "Oh you'll see, but all i can tell you is to keep an eye out on the best competitors on this island" Jade yawns not impressed. Now like i said at the beggining your all gonna be dressed up as 1 of the contestants! The girls Growned not excited about what they are hearing. "So lets get started! Based on your girls attitude and apperance on your audition tapes your character has been chossen!" "Lets just get to the obvious choices! Kyri and Mariah You two will be Katie and Sadie" The two girls smile. Back at audition: You see Mariah and Kyri. Dancing to there favoring song, singing and twerking. Kinda similiar to Katie and Sadies audition "Cailynn you'll be Justin." Back at audition: When Cailynn is talking about her self, her parents and sisters would always interupt her and say how much Cailynn would be great for the show while Cailynn is just quiet durning the whole audition "Why am i justin? Can i just be-" Frankie interupts her by Throwing her clothes on her face. Frankie walks up to Ronnie, she just gives Ronnie Lindsays Clothes. back to audition: You see Ronnie in her room with all her clothes saying how prettier she is then anyone but not in a show off way... "Beace becomes Cody and Beatriz becomes duncan" Frankie shouts back to auditon: Beatriz acts more like Duncan and Beace acts more like Cody as the girls talk about there interests "Kourtney your going to be Courtney and Destiny your Dakota" "Wait? WHY am i courtney this makes no sence! I should be someone better like Heather!" Kourtney complains "Well you cant because sienna is Heather." Frankie explains, as she hands sienna heathers clothes "Alright thats more like it!" Sienna cheers. Melody becomes Bridgette, Phobo becomes Scarlett, Kylie becomes Izzy, Jade becomes Gwen, and Roxanne becomes Leshawna. "Last but not least Sabrina! Sabrina since we couldnt really find who your most like... Your gonna be Dawn" She throws her the clothes. Sabrina mumbles some sort of a satanic word to frankie. "okay....Alrighty then, now that where done, there is one last rule. Since You girls are dressed up as your characters you girls HAVE to act like your character so you all must know what your character is like, So thats why we have these!" Frankie hands everyone a novel of there character "Are you serious? do we really have to do this?" Kourtney Askes "Well yeah, you signed up for this, what do you expect if you dont want to do this. you can just go and lose your chance on the million" Frankie Replies. "No im good!" said kourtney. {Confessional with Sienna: This is really intresting in this novel there are some things i never knew about heather, like in episode 4 on TDI she wore beth retainer! and she even wanted to be the first one to fall asleep then any of the other girls in the cabin.} {Confessional with Destiny: I am a perfect part for Dakota, I dont need this book! I already know that dakota always had a secret stash of candy in this camp. so i should probably know everything about what she does or think} Now For the challenge! The first people up are Sienna and Cailynn! Sienna and Cailynn get in there possitions, Frankie blows the horn and Sienna and Cailynn are off! Its even Cailynn starts to slowly lose. She gives out and her hand touches the button and Cailynn gets shoked! "OUCH!" Sienna shouts "It shocked my hand". Frankie then tells Sienna that once she beats Cailynn she has to move her hand quickly as possible because she can also be shocked to. Next up is Ronnie and Melody. These girls where at it. even, even. until Melody lost. Next up Kylie and Mariah. Mariah won Then it was Kourtney and Destiny. Destiny won Next was Kyri and Jade. Kyri won Then Phobo and Sabrina. This one was on the most memeral one. When Phobo and Sabrina where going against eachother. Sabrina was saying some weird shit. another satanic words. Then phobo got a bit weirded out that she threw sabrina up in the air and samed her hand to the ground. Phobo won Next was Beace and Beatriz. these girls already knew who was gonna win. and it was the 2 minute older sister Beatriz. "Wait, do i get a partner?" Roxanne asks. "Why yes you do you just had to sit out on the first round but your gonna be on the second round." Frankie explains. "NOW LETS ALL GET TO ROUND TO! the remaining conestants are..... Roxanne, Mariah, Destiny, Ronnie, Kyri, Phobo, Sienna and Beatriz! So first up lets get to Ronnie and Kyri!" The 2 girls got into possition. When the Frankie blewthe horn. Roxanne wasnt ready and lost insteantly making beatriz moves up to the semi finals. "Wow that went by extramemly fast" Yelled Frankie. Next up was Sienna and Phobo. The horn blew. Sienna and Phobo where even. Phobom started to win...shes almost....there....almost.......... uh oh but whats this? Sienna is starting to gain power. Sienna starts to push phobo to the other side. its even even now. but sienna isnt done yet. shes keeps pushing... pushing.... almost there.... ALMOST.... BAM sienna won this round agains pbobo. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Phobo scremed. "Now thats an arm wrestle!" Kylie shouts. as as Ronnie Cailynn Kyri and Mariah and Destiny cheers for Sienna. "Alright girls next up is Kyri and Ronnie!"' Ronnie won fair and square.' Last up for Round 2 is Mariah and Destiny.' And Mariah won' Frankie blows her horn. "Alright time for the semi finals!. the Remaning contestents are Mariah, Ronnie, Sienna and Beatriz, First up is Mariah and Ronnie! Ronnie and Mariah get into place. "Ronnie and Mariah. if one of you girls win this you make it Finals! so give it your all!" Mariah and Ronnie give eachother the death stare. "Reaaadyyyy?" Frankie blows the horn. Mariah and Ronnie are going back and forth, half the girls where cheering for Destiny and half for Mariah. Kyri was just screaming her lungs out for Mariah to win. This game is getting serious now. both are starting to sweat. Ronnie whips her other hand on her forhead. Mariah starts to lose her strength. Ronnie is pushing as hard as she can. !!*Horn goes off*!! "Congratulations RONNIE! YOU MADE IT TO THE FINAL!" Frankie shouts with excite ment! "Now for out last semi finalist, Beatriz and Sienna! Girls get into possition!" The girls strech and get into possition. Frankie blows the horn. Beatriz and Sienna are fighting as hard as they can. Then Sienna wins already "congratulation Ronnie and Sienna you to are the last Contestants standing give yourselves a big round of applause! IF you girls win this you girls will get the biggest award of your life! So girls get into possition!" !!*HORN GOES OFF*!! Ronnie and sienna are fighting for this win. a solid tie. Mariah, Kyri, Beace, Cailynn, Kylie, Jade, Kourtney and Roxanne are cheering for Ronnie. While Destiny, Melody, Phobo, Beatriz are cheering for Sienna, and Sabrina is just sitting down playing with the grass and drawing weird shit on it. Seconds, turn into minutes. Minutes turn into Hours. Both Ronnie and Sienna are sweating getting tired but still fighting the sun is about to set until its fully dark. The girls start to gets tired, The rest of the girls are tired and watching the two fight. Ronnie and Sienna starts threating eachother making one another try to lose focuse and lose there strength. Untill....Ronnies elbow slips and Sienna throws her hand to the buzzer and shocks Ronnie incredible painfull Frankie Blows the Horn! "Congratulations Sienna you wont the first challenge of Total Drama World star!" Halfs the girls cheer! "But now its time for the Reward!" Frankie then lines all the losing girls up in a straight line. "Now this is how it works, Sienna since you won the first challenge You have to power to pick the teams!" The other girls gasp. "What thats now fair!" Kourtney shouts "Well if its now fair you should of tried your hardest, if you wanted to win this prize Kourtney" Frankie tells Kourtney. "And since there are 15 of you. Sienna you also get to choose who gets to go home on the first day!" The girls mouths drop! "So sienna, whos it gonna be? But first your going to have to pic your team!" "Okay lets get this over with, For my team! I choose, Beace, Phobo, Cailynn, Mariah, Destiny and Kylie" Sienna annouces. The girls walk over to sienna giving her a high five that there safe for this challenge. "girls your gonna be Team GOLD! the color of Sucess! Now Sienna pick your second team... but be carful the last girl you dont pick will be kicked off the show!" Sienna makes an evil grin on her face "Okay for my second group. I chooose....... Kyri..... Melody...... Kourtney...... Beatriz...... Jade...... Ronnie..... and........... Hmmm" Sienna starts to think wheather she should pick a loud mouth Leshawna or a Creppy Dawn.. "Roxanne" Sienna says. Roxanne takes a deep breath out, glad that she is safe. "Alright Sabrina im sorry but you are the first person eliminated on Total Drama World star. Say your last goodbyes and get the hell out of here!" None of the girls wanted to say goodbye. Sabrinas then starts to speack "Sienna! You have made the worst mistake off like, You are summond with a curse on your team! A curse that will make you live the rest of your life, with pain, negitivity and despair!" Sabrina walks up to sienna wiggling her fingers at sienna. Sienna rolls her eyes. then Sabrina walks off into the forest talking to herself and never to be scene again. "What the fuck just happened" Kyri said. "I dont know and dont care" Says mariah. Frankie then gives the second team a Red shirt making them Team red! the color of blood and power. Frankie then tells the girls where there capins are located. and each team had there own cabins. once everygirl got into there cabin they all went to bed. When Sienna was climbing on her bunk bed under Destiny, sienna got a really bad splinter. Shes curses in pain yelling at the bed saying how old and crappy it is. "Do you think thats the curse that weird girl sent on you?" says Beace. "What? of course not do you really bealive that crap she said?" sienna tells to beace. "Well she did say you will in this cabin with-" Cailynn is then interupted by sienna jabbering "ITS NOT A CURSE, wow you girls are so gullible already, just get to bed we probably have a challenge to do tomorrow." All the girls in the gold team went to bed, Sienna is then tossing and turning in her unconfterable solid bed and cant get to sleep as the other girls are sleeping in there cozy soft beds. sienna looks at Mariah, and sees that shes flipping sienna off for not letting kyri be with her in the gold team. sienna turns the other way and ignores her. As for the girls in the red team, there all awake, talking about how there gonna win the game and keep a strong team. there getting along, laughing talking about boys and things they love to do. Notes *In this episode since Sienna won Lulu got to choice the teams and pick who goes home. So if your upset with your characters place. blame it on lulu